


short shalaska drabbles

by wishingfluff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cooking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingfluff/pseuds/wishingfluff
Summary: short shalaska drabbles i made for my friend nate <3





	short shalaska drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate/gifts).



> hiya! this is the first story of idk how many, but i sometimes like to just write short shalaska stories <3 i hope you enjoy!!

Alaska was chopping up veggies for dinner, since Sharon was a little bitch and didn`t eat them if Alaska didn`t cut them up. `Laskyyyy, I`m hungryyyy!!` Sharon whined, much to Alaska`s displeasure. `Noodles, be patient. I`m cooking, babe.` Sharon walked up to Alaska, and wrapped her arms around him while he was cooking. Alaska blushed, which made Sharon grin. `Really? After five years you still blush?` Alaska sighed. `C`mon Noodles, I`m trying to cook,` Sharon nuzzled gently into Alaska`s neck. `I know, and it smells delicious babe,` Sharon said, closing her eyes. Alaska smiled, adding pepper and salt to some avocados, before crushing them up. `I`m making some guacamole, for taco`s.` Sounds great Lasky! Can I help in any way?` Alaska shook his head. `No thanks babe, I`m just glad you`re here.` Sharon smiled, and unwrapped her arms from Alaska, and turned Alaska around. Once they were facing each other, Sharon gently pressed their lips together.  Alaska gently grabbed Sharon`s hips. As they pulled apart, they smiled at each other, before letting go completely. `You know I love you, right?` Sharon said. Alaska beamed. `And I love you too, Noodles.`


End file.
